Sakerarenai
by BlazingIce26
Summary: A documentation of Wilson's adventures and exploits. Finding willow, discovering Wendy, and possibly defeating Maxwell and escaping They're world
1. Chapter 1

Willow! Damn it, Of course! i knew i had forgotten something. But how could i have forgotten about my niece?... The last of my kin that wants, or is sane enough, to have anything to do with me. it isn't a question of whether or not to find her... No, no, i HAD to find her, the only question was how i would find her, and where she would be... Since my eyes had finally adjusted to the darkness i attempted to venture out from the ring of light my campfire provided. However, as soon as i stepped out of the light, i felt a cold chill run down my neck and suddenly everything except for the area around my campfire turned completely pitch black,  
as if whatever was in my eyes that were letting me see in the dark had completely shut-off. After a few seconds of standing in the darkness i heard a growl. 


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke with a start, the first things I noticed as I awoke were the colors, they were all too... much. The greens much too green, the yellows blindingly bright, hurt my eyes. After wiping the sleep out of my eyes I noticed a sort of *poof* to my left, I turned to look at it. The smoke cleared, and in its place stood a tall, dapper man, looking as if he were in his 40s, pale as a ghost. He looked down at me and uttered a few words. "Say pal, you don't look so good. You better find something to eat before night comes!" Weird, it seemed as if he emphasised the last part a bit more then the rest. Then he disappeared in the same cloud of smoke of which he appeared. Leaving me alone to contend with whatever forces were at work here, Heeding the mans advice, I started my search for sustenance, my niece completely driven from my mind by the events at hand.

As I walked I performed countless reality checks. Trying to move my hand through solid objects, willing things to appear out of thin air, attempting to fly, etc. Finally convinced that I was indeed, awake, I started to become more aware of my surroundings, after a couple minutes of walking a noticed a change in scenery, the area around me became more grassy, and a bit more bright than before. A couple minutes more, and I stumbled across a field of berry bushes. Assuming they were safe to eat I started to harvest them, however, as soon as I finished picking the third one clean I heard a small "gobble gobble!" noise, looked up and saw a horrible abomination above me. The thing shared a distinct similarity between this creature and the birds I would hunt in the autumn season to bring in to eat during a Christian holiday known as Thanksgiving. But this thing was no simple-minded bird, it was almost eight feet tall and stood on two legs, it stared down at me, furious at how I had just harvested his favourite berry bush, the horrible, bloodthirsty beast towered over me. I closed my eyes, and braced myself for the sensation of it lunging at me, ripping and tearing at my insides to get to the tasty centre, I stood there for a minute, two, and it never came. Slowly and cautiously I opened my eyes to see the beast running over to another berry bush to pick it clean.

My fear quickly turned to anger, here was this simple-minded bird stealing the only thing I had for sustenance, I needed to get rid of it. I charged at the beast, screaming and yelling profanities at the top of my lungs that would've made a man much larger than me cower in fear. Dignified, Gentleman-like? No, Effective? very. The beast, spooked by this sudden challenger with the audacity to attack him, he ran with his tail between his legs faster then Usain Bolt to the nearest empty berry bush. It wouldn't mess with him now, for a time, but it would return, I would need a more ... permanent, solution.

I've spent the last couple of hours pondering on how I would slay such a terrifying beast, after watching, and thinking about it's behaviors I've come to notice it has a fond liking for the berries growing on these bushes, and will stop and ignore everything else around it if one catches his eye, so I've come up with a plan to exploit this weakness in their genetical programming.

Step 1. Pick Berries, Should be simple enough, just find an unharvested berry bush and harvest it

Step 2. Find the gobbler, again, not to hard, as the beast seems to love these things, and hangs around here quite often in search of them

Step 3. Scatter the berries on the ground, and jump into a Berry bush

Step 4. Await my prey

As i lie in wait for the creature to appear, I took the time to fasten a makeshift ax together I can use as a weapon by tying a piece of flint I found lying around to a twig with a piece of long grass. It took its sweet time appearing to say the least, but finally the animal came into my field of view, and I instantly became much more alert, my hands tightening around my weapon.

As the beast stooped down to pick up the berries I snuck up behind it and as soon as it had grabbed the berries off the ground I leaped onto its back and started to hack at it with my ax. Finally noticing that it had a enemy latched onto its back cutting it up, the thing started to run around and slam into things like a bull in a china shop, it was a wonder I was able to hold on. Eventually as I stood on its back holding on for dear life it eventually tired itself out, and fell to the floor. Not wishing to make the beast suffer anymore then it had to at this point, I finished it off with a clean decapitation with my ax and its dead body lay there, still, unnerving, Dead.

Once the kill had been executed, I began to contemplate what to do with the body, there weren't to many options

1. Leave it, Hell no!, that thing would be rotting and would draw everything within a mile away to MY berry grounds... my berries seem to have run out.

2. Dispose of it? But how, there was no-way I could just throw it in the ocean, it was much to heavy for that, my mind drifted off to food again.

That left only one option, clean the kill and get whatever meat off of it I could.

Considering I never was the hunter type, I had never actually tried cleaning and skinning an animal before, so after i had gotten all the feathers off of it. What I did basically boiled down to me hacking at parts that looked mildly edible, by the time I had mangled the body to no return I had accumulated 2 or 3 morsels of food and a couple of drumsticks.

The fight, and cleaning the bird had left me exhausted, noticing it was almost night, about 2 or 3 hours time and it would be pitch-black darkness. I began to cut down a few trees to harvest some wood for a fire.

After I had collected enough wood and grass I laid it all out and assembled the necessary structure for a fire, and after a while I managed to get a small blaze up using the flint from my ax and another I found on the ground. Using a small stick I found on the ground as a skewer I speared the bits of chicken (Well, it came off something that looked like a turkey, so it's chicken to me!) and cooked it over the fire. Finally having finished cooking my spoils I took the skewer off the makeshift spit and nibbled a bit on the chicken while staring deep into the fire.

"Nice, warm fire... reminds me willow"" my little niece always had a certain ... affinity, for fire, so much that I had to create a small machine that would make it for her so she wouldn't use up all of my and her parents matches, Haha, I miss her a lot now, maybe I'll see her again one day, willow.

As i drifted off to sleep I kept that pleasant thought in my head, "Willow...willow..." The sudden realization hit me harder then a locomotive going 150mph.

WILLOW!


	3. Chapter 3

Willow! Damn it, Of course! i knew i had forgotten something. But how could i have forgotten about my niece?... The last of my kin that wants, or is sane enough, to have anything to do with me. it isn't a question of whether or not to find her... No, no, i HAD to find her, the only question was how i would find her, and where she would be... Since my eyes had finally adjusted to the darkness i attempted to venture out from the ring of light my campfire provided. However, as soon as i stepped out of the light, i felt a cold chill run down my neck and suddenly everything except for the area around my campfire turned completely pitch black, as if whatever was in my eyes that were letting me see in the dark had completely shut-off. After a few seconds of standing in the darkness i heard a growl.

"What was that!?" i said aloud.

Another few seconds...

"OWCH!, SOMETHING BIT ME!" i screamed as i felt a sharp pain on my arm.

Fully convinced that the darkness wasn't nearly as safe as i had presumed i turned tail and sprinted as fast as my legs could carry me back towards the safety of my campfire. The closer i got to my fire the better my vision got, i quickly looked behind my back to see if my attacker had pursued me. Nothing, there was nothing following me, maybe the creature could only attack in pure darkness? This place is pretty weird...

Once i was finally back to the camp fire and convinced the night-monster... the... the Grue, wasn't going to follow me into the light. i sat down to assess the damage it had done. After having searched my body for any signs of damage all i found were 3 long, narrow gashes on my right arm, apparently it hadn't bit me, but claw marks? Anyways, there wasn't much i could do about it, so i settled on ripping a bit of grass from the ground and wrapping it tightly around the wound. There, that should stop the bleeding and keep infection out. I wouldn't be able to do anything with that arm for a while, good thing I was left-handed. As with the wound, there wasn't much I could do about The Grue so i resigned to sitting around the fire, nibbling on one of the drumsticks from the Gobbler encounter. I probably would've given up on finding Willow then and there if it weren't for the smoke in the distance.

With a sigh I sat down next to my campfire, defeated, I couldn't see it, couldn't touch it, so how was I supposed to get rid of it? I can't even avoid it as there's no way of knowing where it is until it's to late... but how could such a thing exist? Lurking only in total darkness, somehow sensing where anything that enters the darkness is, and oddly, only preying on humans. I've seen the spiders and rabbits sleeping outside when darkness falls, why doesn't it target them? It's as if the only reason for its existence is to terrorize me, and whoever else happens to be stuck out here.

No sooner did the thought enter my mind then I thought immediately of Willow. Had she succumbed to the night monsters claws? No, she had that lighter that I made for her so she'd stop using up all of our matches, it was a pretty old thing, fairly large, cylindrical shaped with quite a few dents and scratches on it, the misshaped flower she painted on it oh so long ago has almost completely faded. Still, the thing barely used any fluid, giving it an almost indefinite flame that hardly ever needed refueling, it worked quite well for her given the size of the flame and how little money I had to spend refueling it, I can see why she still clings to it.

Suddenly my train of thought was broken by an odd smell, was something burning? It wasn't my campfire, as, oddly enough it was entirely smokeless and didn't project any odor at all, so, where could that scent be coming from? I stood up from my comfortable spot next to my fire to see if i could find out what was burning. Swiveling my head around to get a better view of the area, and sure enough, there was a bright blaze a couple miles away, producing a plume of smoke that was floating towards my camp. Alright, now I know where the fire is coming from, but who, or what started it?

Oddly enough, the idea that Willow had set the fire never crossed my mind, maybe I was just to distracted with the matters at hand, but nonetheless, I cobbled together a torch out of some twigs and used grass as kindling, lit it on the campfire and started on my walk towards the burning forest.

The walk, honestly, was pretty uneventful, after all, in the middle of the night, not much stirs except for the spiders whose eyes I could occasionally see glowing just out of the area my torch lit. None of them attacked me, just looked at me with an odd curiosity in their eyes, all eight of them. Other than that I picked a few saplings and harvested some tall grass to replenish the stock I lost making the torch, once I arrived at the forest however, was an entirely different story.

Once I had finally reached the forest, the fire had died down from a huge inferno back down to a small ember, then finally gone completely out as the sun rose, leaving the forest almost entirely burned down, and covering just about everything within twenty feet of the forest covered in a layer of soot, there was little hope of finding The Fire-starter now, hours after the fire had gone, but I felt compelled to at least search around a little, determined not to have wasted the trip down here.

What I found was... unnerving, at best,

A couple of hours after I started searching, I was getting ready to start on the journey back home, since I hadn't found anything intersting nor useful since I had gotten here. While I was leaving the forest I thought I saw something a couple meters off course. Was that... a body? After walking a couple feet I saw it wasn't Willow, as this person had bright blonde hair, well, I assumed it was bright. It was horribly dark now that it was covered in smoke. After a couple more minutes I reached her, she was lucky to have survived, but boy, the fire had done quite a number on her. Her clothes were, like her hair, covered in smoke, but also completely singed off in places. For some reason she had plenty of cuts and bruises, many of the former still bleeding and giving the ground an eerie red tint where she was lying. Oddly enough however, the bright red flower she was wearing in her hair was seemingly untouched, pristine, even.

However, there wasn't much time to dwell on her appearance and how she ended up this way, I could ask her that when she woke up, if she woke up. There's not to good of a chance that she will survive if I don't do something, and fast.

Ugh, what can I do!? The cuts I could just bandage up and leave it at that, but there wasn't much I could do about the burns and bruises, what to do... what to do...

In the end I just decided to take this one step at a time, and as I could easily fix up the cuts, which seemed the most pressing what with most of them still bleeding, was the first thing I started on, gathering as much grass as I could from the surrounding area I started to bandage her up as best as I could until all the cuts had stopped bleeding and I was satisfied with my work

By the time I finished it was already around noon and, since there was very little I could do about the burns I just decided to leave them be for now. Now came the question as to what I was going to do with her, I certainly can't just leave her, the night monster would kill her as soon as dusk came, rendering all my work to keep her alive for naught. After pondering about it for a little while I settled upon carrying her back to a different forest, one not completely burned down and setting up camp there until she woke up. So, I picked her up and started down a path towards a fresh forest, one that would hopefully be rife with berry bushes and other food source of all kinds.


End file.
